Naruto the Admiral of the Elemental Nation
by Romanian Maniac 300
Summary: First story. How will Naruto lead the marine as one of the admirals and how will the past affect him in his journy.
1. The lonely child

**Hey guys!!!! Welcome to my first (and, depending on your opinions,possible last) fanfiction.I really wish to hear your comments.This one will be an crossover with One Piece.I need to point that this is also a "neglected by family" story , so if you don't like it than don't read it.p.s. Sorry if i make grammar mistakes i'm from Romania so yeahhhh.** **I don't own anything that will appear in this fanfic. Both anime and every element from any other series belong to their owner.** " **why"-** author note/ability/bijuu

"why"-thoughts

"why"-talking/narration

Deep in the forest that surround Konoha, an 8 year boy is laying on the ground.

Pain.

That was the only thing that Naruto felt.

His body was unable to move as he was surrounded by a pond of blood.

It happened again.Those damn peoples that his father swear to protect attacked him again, drived by their anger and ignorance.

He could only clench his bloody hand as hundreds of thoughts fill his head." _Why can't they just leave me alone!!!"_ he screamed as his body got colder and colder.

He wanted to stop. He wish to have enogh power to make it stop.

You may ask why is he in such a situation. Well the answer is simple. He was the unlucky child of the Namikaze family.

8 years ago , on octobre 10 the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked the village and took thousands of lifes.To stop it the Yondaime Hokage sealed the almighty beast inside two of his newborn children. Those were Naruto's brother and sister. The yang half in Menma **(i know, i'm not original at all)** and the yin half in Narumi ( **what did i just said** ).

He didn't any of it's chakra , instead he was allways neglected over his simblings by everyone. Above all the villagers saw him as the reincarnation of Kyuubi because of his wiskers like marks on his cheeks.

As he rose on his feets , he sens something strange. Even if his body is full of wonds from the beating from the villagers, the pain started to fade.

Sudently, his head feeled like it was hit by a lightning.

 **Inside the mindscape]**

Naruto found himself in a sewer like place, with a lot of water covering the floor. But the most shocking thing was the powerfull looking creature that was standing in front of him.

It was like a nightmare took a fizical form. It's sheer size was intimidating, easily towering over the bigest building he ever saw.

It's body had the construction of an wolf with ten long tails waving slowly behind. It was covered in silver colored fur and the claws were ready to rip any fool that dare to approch.

What scared and astonished Naruto the most were deadlly looking eyes. The eyeball was completly red with cocentinc rigs descending from the center.(Juubi's eye from Naruto)

Despite it's appearence, Naruto couldn't help but fell safe in the presence of the beast. He approch and extend his hand, touching the noze of the wolf that lowered it's head at his level.

"Hey" was the only smart reply that he could come with. The wolf appeared to amused by his childistic answer to it's presence.

" **You are kind of stupid, aren't you** ?" sayed the wolf still, with a boomig and feminin voice.

"WHAT THE-- I'M NOT STUPID!!!" said Naruto trying ( and failing) to defend himself in front of the mighty beast.

" **Whatever make you feel better kid"** said the wolf, suppressing it's laughter at the child outburst.

"Hey stop looking down on me." demande Naruto with a pout on his lips. That kind of pout that make adults bend at the will of the children in a heartbeat.

" **Sure, sure little one "** said the wolf , still trying to not burst out in laughter at the sight.

After a few moments of embarasment Naruto regain his calm and ask the wolf "Who are you and were are we ?"

" **We are in your mind young one, in your mindscape to be mote specific. And I'm the great, powerfull, almight-"**

"Will you end with the self glorification and tell me your name" intrerupted the boy with an upset tone.

" **DON'T INTRERUP MY SPEECH ABOUT HOW GREAT I'AM** " responded the wolf with rage " **and you have the honor to be in the presence of the strongest bijuu, Juubi no bakemono, the queen of all demons**." she finished with an big smile on her lips.

"And what do you want, why are you here?" said the child with a little bit of fear.

" **I** **came with an proposal for you. How do you feel about leaving this place for as long as you want** ?"

"What's the catch ? I know you will have something to win from this."

" **Ohhhh, so you really are smarter than you appear. Alright you cought me, I do have something to win from your departure. You see, I know what you have been through and you have potential. And if you reach that potential to it's maximum capacity it will help me in a long run."**

"How will you even help me to escape this place if your are in my mind ?"

 **"Don't underestimate my power human. I will teleport you on an island in the Grand Line."**

"Grand...Line ?" ask the little boy, tilting his head in a cute and confuse way.

" **Oh right , you don't know about the world you live. You see, it is larger than you think. The Grand Line is the most dangerous place on the whole planet. There you will have the chance to gain the power to live as you like. But in excenge you will have to come back to free me as well. Deal ?"**

Naruto thinked for a moment and decided"Let's do it"

 **[Outside the mindscape]**

Without any warning or pain his body covered by blinding light.

 **[On a nameless island.Grand Line]**

He's wounds were gone and the blood was cleaned from his body.As he looked around, he found himself on a beach with an beautiful sea in front of him. Turning around he saw another forest, this one having a more tropical aspect.

He could only smile as the feeling of freedom filled his body.Walking around he found himself close to what seemed to be an military base with a large number of ships docked nearly.

As he approach some mans dressed in white uniforms, with matching caps that have the word " marine" on the front and strange metalic pipes ( **guns, but he doesn't know)** saw him.

" Stop right there!" yelled a nameless solider ( **expect to hear that a lot, because there will plenty of interaction with soliders in future chapters)** "What are you doing here? There shouln't be any villages on this island".

He wanted to answear but his body feeled heavy and fainted. The fatigue making itself know after the long night he had.

 **ANNNNNDDD DONE ! So everyone tell me what do you think in the coments.**

 **To answear** **questions:**

 **NO. Naruto will not be a jinchuuriki**

 **YES.He will have a devil fruit (logia.leave me some origina l ideas)**

 **And for the pairing I will bring Esdeath from Akame ga kill( and some others characters as his subordinates).**

 **SEE YOU ALL LATER!!!**


	2. From zero to hero

**HEYYY EVERYBODY!! Here I am with anew chapter and I really want to say: "You are freacking awesome". 1 follower and 1 fav in less than 3 hours. THIS IS MORE THAN EVER EXPECTED.** **Now for the story i want your opinions. Do you want me to keep the pairing as it is or do you wnant to change it**

 **Also I have the best idea for an original logia fruit. As far as I know, no one used it in a fanfic before.**

 **Let's start!**

 **[Inside** **the base]**

Monkey D. Garp wasn't having a good day. It was his first week of work on the new base on Grand Line. He was having a headache the size of Luffy's appetit.

First, he beed to make order among the thickheads that work here. Second, he had tasted _the most horrible coffe ever. _ And third , an most important , he didn't hear anything from his grandson since he arrived on this damned island.

How could it get any worst.

"Vice admiral Garp, sir! Some of the soliders found an unconscious child near the base!" yelled one of the soliders.

Garp nearly broke his desk in rage. Can't he have an break from all of this shit.

 **[Infimary]**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, trying to ignor the bright light. He rose up from the bed and walk to a window near him. It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flower were blooming. And nobody was burning in hell, yet . **(hope you get the reference)**

He was happy. He was finaly free. He could make his own decision. But most important, he could become stronger.

The door opened suddenly. In the frame was standing an old looking man with gray, short hair, taned skin and a scar on the left side of his head, right next to the eye. His beard was matching his hair in color and lenght.

He was easy 2m tall and wear and uniform with an overcoat on his shoulder."It seems that you are feeling better" he said with kind voice that mirrored his age( **76 in cannon** ).

"Yeah. Thanks for caring sir." said Naruto unsure of his position at the moment." Can you tell me where I am right now please ? "

"You are on an isolated island. Id like to hear how did you reach this place on your own." it was clear that the old man want answers.

"I was teleported here" he stated boldly, not seeing any reason to lie. After all he was already on unknow land. To anger someone was not on his "to do" list right now.

"How exactly did you got teleported here?" asked Garp intrigued by the child, since he could tell if someone was lying. Years of experience have that effect.

Naruto told the old man everything.

"Well kid it seems that you have been throught hell and back if everything you told me was real" said Garp very impressed by the kid."Tell me young man, aren't you interseted in learning from me how to fight properly ?"

"Who are you ?" asked Naruro

"My name is Monkey D. Garp, hero of the Marine. I'm one of the only that can stand a chance against an admiral"

"Admiral ?" asked Naruto. He like how it sounded. It had a feeling of power that cought his interest.

"The admiral is the highest rank in the Marine, and with my help you will reach it in no time. Ofcourse only if you want join our force and help us fight against the ones who harm the innocents" said Garp with an huge smile on his lips.

"Yes sir! I will serve the Marine with the best of my ability!" said Naruto full of hope and enthusiasm.

"Welcome on board young one!" Garp couldn't help himself and let his smile to grow.

 **[Konoha at the same time]**

Minato Namikaze was having a great day. He finally done all his _paperwork_ (tremble). Right now he was heading home where his family was preparing for dinner.

 **[Namikaze's compound]**

Kushina just finished the delicious looking food. Smiling, start thinking about her family. Her perfect, four members family.

Suddenly, Nantsumi and Menma entered in the room hugging their mother. The life was beautiful for the Namikaze family.

 **[Timeskip. 7 years later]**

Garp was having an awful day. These 7 years didn't change much for him. He was still working with thickheads. The coffe is still uneditable. And his grandson becomed an pirat, a while ago.

Naruto on the other hand changed a lot. Garp said that he will make an admiral out of the young boy. However, he didn't espect him to reach that amount of power in such a short time.

The boy learned everything that he could ever teach about fighting. In just 3 years he obtain an physical strenght that rival with his. And in 4th year he learned how to use **haki**. He even have **coqueror haki**.

Speaking of the devil. He just entered the room. He was wearing an outfite similar to his, except the shirt that was orange.His hair was the same briliant shade of blond and as spiky as ever.

Naruto wlaked next to his grandfather figure and spke in a kind voice, his deepsea blue eyes mirroring the happiness of his smile."Yo old man! How are doing."

Garp could only smile at the sight of the 15 years ovice admiral. Yes vice admiral.

After he ate and devil fruit at the age of 12 and since then he trained like crazy to get stronger. At the moment he was one of the strongest soliders that the Marine ever had.

Naruto also becomed one of the most important figures for the population. He is well know for both his power and kindness.

"Unfortunately I still live. And i still have to do all of this god damn paperwork (every politician on the planet shivered)" he was clearly upset by this.

"I fell your pain" he's age and fame didn't matter in this case "So anything else beside wishing to die?"

"Yes. You see I have a task for you" said Garp with a serious voice "I need you to go at a meeting that may get us closer to the global peace that we want".

"Where is this meeting?" asked the young vice admiral, felling something shady about this.

"Konoha. The event will take place after the first stage of the chunin exam" he stated boldly.

Naruto lose the control over his power, leting a small amount of his **conqueror haki** shake the room. They heard something hitting the floor outside the room. An unlucky solider fainted from the pressure.

Calming himself, the boy said "I understand the impotance of this mission and I will try my best to bring peace to this world". He's voice lost all it's happiness.

"You may bring anybody you want. Now hurry up. You will leave tomorrow." with that being said, Naruto exit the room.

 **[The next day. Abord Naruto's ship]**

"So I'm really going back there ehh?" hec was fealing kind off strange.

"It will be ok deary." said a cold, yet melodious voice from behind. A pair of arms founding their way around him.

"Thank you. Esdeath"

 **AAAANNNND DONE! So what do you think dear readers?**

 **I hope the action didn't went to fast. Of course there will be flashbacks from the timeskip.**

 **And I have an important question for you. What age should Esdeath be?**

 **Should I make her younger or do you want her to be around 20 or so?**


	3. Between memories

**HEEEEYY EVERYBODY! welcom to the new chapter. In this one I plan to show you guys how did Naruto and Esdeath become a couple.ATENTION: This chapter and the next one are very importants for the story.** **ALSO: about the logia devil fruit that Naruto ate. I'm not going to say want powers give to the users. But here are some clues:Naruto's body is similar with something that is already in the canon of 1 of the 2 series.And he can change his density.** **Good luck guessing.** [ **On the ship. The same day** ]

Naruto could only smile as he turn around and saw his girlfriend. Esdeath Parta is a tall and beautiful woman. Her long light blue hair and shrp blue eyes ( **she is wearing her canon outfit** ).

"How are you doing, my ice flower" the two of them are always really close. That seems to spark the other's mans jealousi a lot lately. Eh that's it, he don't care about them.

She smiled and kiss him on the lips. All the solider that happened to be around them got soooo jealous.

"Couldn't be better since you are here naru-kun" yep they are really close.

"Ohhhhhhh! they are sooo cuteee!" coed two girls simultaneus. The source of the sound were Sheele and Seryu ( **same outfit as in the canon like the rest. Seryu is sane in this fanfic** ).

' _Serously this two_ ' Naruto looked around to his all his subordinates: Akame, Kurome, Wave, Bols, Run and Leone.

"Good day vice admiral Naruto!" they all said short. They said at once with smiles on their faces.

"I'm happy to see you so motivated" said Esdeath while grabing Naruto's left arm.

He was feeling nostalgic, still remembering how he meet them.

[ **Flashback. 3 years ago** ]

A 12 years old Naruto was standing impatint. Right now he recived his first official, one man mission on the far nord of the planet. It was really cold right now.

He was dressed with a white jacket with fur around the colar and sleeves. He' s pants were black with a big number of pockets.

There were a lot of reports about pirats that keep coming this way. None of them were powerful so he was enought to stop whatever they are up to. The problem is that he need to find them first.

"Were the FUCK are you!!!" he screamed out in frustation. "The reports said hundreds of pirats but I don't see anything! God damn it!"

He was pissed. Plain and simple.

In the distance he coul see some structures. Finaly! Civilization!

Once he reached the city, his hopes disappeared. The place was abandoned. All the houses were destroyed. Someone fought here and cause all this damage.

Strange. He couldn't find a single body. Like the attackers didn't want to kill the people. Or they left the city before the attack.

It was hard to tell with all the snow covering nearly everything.

Crash*

A building colapsed."BE CAREFUL YOU MORON!! you nearly get us killed!" screamed an unknow voice. "Come here.The boss said to return at the base."

The voice belong to an man that carry a gun in his left hand. They didn't saw him.

' _Bingo_ ' thought Naruto, as he followed them.

[ **3 km East from the city** ]

The thugs entered in a cave at the base of the tallest mountain around( **1200 m** ). He couldn't follow further, yet.

Naruto, hidden behind a bolder, saw around 15 other thugs coming from Sud. In front of them was an powerful looking man with really spiky, black hair. He was very muscular and tall. He seemes to be around 30 years old.

The most prominent feature was an fresh scar over his right eye, that was covered by an eye patch.

"We gathered all the villagers around Vidal-sama." said one of the thugs.

"Good. What about the bitch that took my eye?" he asked with a raspy voice.

"With the others. The sea stone handcuffs helped a lot."

" _They have hostages. And one of them may be a devil fruit user. Just what did I got myself in?"_ he can burst in and fight the thugs, but this may put the civlians in danger. He need to be sneaky.

 **[Inside the cave. Cells's level]** A 17 years old Esdeath is chained to the wall. The sea stone handcuffs are impossible to break. And she can't use her devil fruit powers.

She is the user the **frost frost fruit**. It's a parmecia type that give her the ability to create and control ice.

Her friends were in the cell next to her's. "Hey . Esdeath. Hang in there." whispered Leone, an zoan fruit user. She too is chained in the same fashion.

To be honest, there is no hooe for them at this point. The lider of this thugs is more powerful than her. And, if they manage to escape from the cells, his army of pirats will stop them. They are hundreds.

 **[In the tunnels]** _Kami! How many thughs are here'_ Naruto was pissed. These guys are at every corner. How did that guy, Vidal if he remember correct, gather all this pirats.

He finnaly found the the cells. In them fe could see both mans and womans of every age.

In sneak behind an thug that was guarding the cells and took the keys, after punching him with enought force to let him unconscious.

He began to unluck the cells, signaling to the prisoners to be silents.

In one of them he found the most beautiful woman that he ever saw ( **Esdeath** ). Looking at her, he noted the sea stone handcuffs. She need to be the devil fruit user.

"Who are you?" she asked. Naruto didn't said anything."STOP STARING AT ME!!" she yelled.

"SORRY!!! I'm Naruto member if the Marine. I will help escape."

She nodded felling better once he uncuffed her."How are you going to free us with all the guards?"

He stoped for a bit and uses his **obesrvation haki** to sens where are all the thugs and found the location of every guard.

"I'l go first. Wait five minute and then come after me outside. Belive me, your are gonna be free by the end of the day" he said with confidence.

They did as he said and couldn' t belive what happened. In their way, every thug was either deas or wounded.

They were finally outside, but not free. Not even close. Vidal and his army surrounded the entrance.

"You really think you can escape from me. Because I'm merciless, I'l give you a choice. Either return on your on, and smile while I sell you as slaves, or stay and die where you stand." said Vidal with an cruel smile on his face.

The people were scared. Esdeath and the rest were ready to fight, even if they are going to die.

"Wow. And here I was thinking that you are just ugly. Now I know that you are both ugly and dumb." said Naruto, somehow amused.

 **AAAANNND DONE!!!! Tell me your opinions.** **I want to say that I'm writing this on the phone, as well as every other chapter.** **About Vidal: he is an OC and I made with one sole reason. For you to understand how powerful is Naruto.** **Also the next chapter will show what is Naruto's fruit.** **see ya!!!!**


	4. Burst in the Nord

**HHHEEEY EVERYBODY!!! It's me again and I want to say thank** **you all for the suport.** **Now in this chapter you will see Naruto fighting for the first time in this story. And more important, I will finaly show you how strongis he.** **First fighting scene ever.** **LET'S BEGAN**

"Now I know that you are bot ugly and dumb." said Naruto full of confidence.

"WHAT!?!?" yelled Vidal in rage.

"Oh my god. I'm so so sorry! I didn't know that you are deaf as well." jocked the young solider.

"That's it! Get him boys!" he ordered and his man start running toward Naruto.

"How pathetic."

Naruto sended a powerful wave of **haki.** The effect was instant. Half of the enemies fainted on the spot.

The other half was scared shitless. How can someone take down an army without moving?

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to attack?" asked him with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

At this point even the civilians were scared by him. Except Esdeath. She was enjoing the display of power.

"Hh ha hahaha!!!" Vidal start laghting very loud. "So you are not just talk. Very well kid. I will be your opponent".

In a second he apperead in front of Naruto and punched him his face, sending him 100m away. His physical strength was no joke.

"Let's see what you can do against me. With my **charge charge fruit** I can reach new levels of speed and power that no one can compete with!!" he said with an disgusting amount of confidence.

In the next moment he send an strong uppercut that launched Naruto in the air. In mid air, he appered again delivering a kick. The young boy flew towards the side of the mountain.

At the impact, he created a large crater, that was covered by large boulders that fell from the muntain. Naruto couldn't be seen anymore.

"Now any oher fool that want to fight me?" asked Vidal in a mocking tone.

Esdeath was ready to fight him again. Her friends as well. The civilians were cowering in fear. The pirats were smirking at their leader victori.

But suddenly.

"Wow you do have some punchs."

Everybody looked at the boulders. From the cracks was came out a blue, etheral glowing fire.

The fire took a human shape. No one could belive what happened. Naruto reformed from that fire without any scratch.

"So you have an devil fruit ehh?" said Vidal.

"Yes. I ate the **chakra chakra fruit** and now I can transform my body in pure life energy" said Naruto nonchalant.

"Whatever, you are still gonna die he-" Vidal was interrupted by Naruto's **haki** coated fist. A loud crack was heared as he paunched the asshole in the face. The unlucky bastard flew 300 m away.

"Shut up already" said the boy.

After he rosed from the ground he ran toward Naruto, who did the same. Their right fists collide creating a powerful shockwave. Another crater formed underneath them.

They start throwing highspeed paunchs ant each other. Nobe of them was loosing ground as the savage battle continued.

Both of them where receiving a lot of damage. But Naruto clearly in advantage since he was healing very fast.

Vidal jumped back to avoid being wounded. With a loud shout he said " **Charge level 7"**. A red aura formed around his body.

In a flash of speed he appeared beside Naruto and tried to paunch him in the stomach, but his fist went through his body.

He withdrew again. " **Charge level 10** " he yelled in frustration. The aura become bigger and start affecting the surounding.

" **Divine spears** " saId Naruto as dozen of etheral spears formed in mid air. At once, all of them were launched toward Vidal.

He put his hands in a protectiv manner, hoping to reduce the damage.

 **BOOM**

All the spears hit their target.

Esdeath couldn't belive. She lost in front of Vidal, even if she took his right eye. And right now, he was trashed around by this boy. She feeled an unknow sentiment.

Seeing that amount of power coming from the blond got her entranced. She wanted him. And she will have him after he finish the fight.

"Mmm do I see Esdeath interested in a boy?" asked Leone.

"Yes" she stated bluntly. Leone sighed. Is impossible to teas this girl.

Vidal was covered in wounds and blood. " _How it's possible for me to lose in face of a stupid brat?_ " he thinked, trying to no faint.

"Ohh your are still standing?" said Naruto lazily."Well it was fun but it's geting late so I'm gonna end this".

Vidal was furious. How dare this child to treat him like this. Using all his remainig power, he launched himself with full intent of killing Naruto.

Once he reached his position Vidal relized that the boy wasn't there anymore. He looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. Than he looked up.

There he saw Naruto with a etheral set of blue angel wings." **Holy destroyer** " he said and an etheral dragon shaped skull appeard out of nowhere.( **Sans's blaster from Undertale**. **I don't own it** )

The skull opened it's mount and send an powerful beam of chakra in Vidal's direction.

 **BBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!**

A dense smoke raised over the battlefield.

After the smoke faded Vidal's body could be seen. He's dead body. At this point every pirat that worked fo him were scared shitless.

"Now I belive that you will not refuse my next offer. You all will come with me" said Naruto.

 **[Flashback end]**

Yep. Those were great days for him. After that mission he was seen as a hero by both the people that he save and the Marine as well.

After the fight Esdeath literaly jumped on him. She was set on the whole 'He is mine' idea. But he didn't mind at all.

She and her friends decided to come with him and join the Marine. They are part of his crew and very happy about this.

"So Naru-kun? What are you planing to do?" asked Esdeath.

"As I said before. I'm going to do my best to bring peace." said Naruto.

"Hey boss? How many days is going to take the trip?" asked Wave.

"Two days. Maybe even less. Get ready beacause this is the most important mission we ever got"

 **AAAAANNNNDDD DONE!!! What do you think?**

 **ATENTION**

 **This is a very important question so please tell me in the comment section what do you think.**

 **You see I REALLY hate Sasuke and i want him dead in so many ways BUT I'l leave this decision to you. Do you want him to be banshed along with Sakura(not changing this) or do you want him to be neutral ( the Uchiha massacre is not happening)?**


	5. How to make a boring trip intersting

**HEEYYYY GUYYYS! Welcome to my new chapter. In this one, we will a lot of interaction among Naruto's crew and Konoha (mainly Blot and Wave holding back Esdeath. Because they are the muscles and she will be pissed).** **Also, I read your comments, and I need to say " thank you for the support!". And I will try to add more to my chapters from now on , thank you for the honest oppinion.**

 **Let's start**

 **[Elemental nation. Near Wave country.2 days later]**

The crew dock near and they need to travel by foot to Konoha. Most of the soliders remained at the ship. The rest went for supplys.

Naruto and his friends were running through the wood( **Naruto learned them the ninja style and how to hope from brance to brance** ). They need to reach Nami the end of the day. Tomorrow they should be in Konoha.

"Naruto-sama! how is the Elemental Nation?" asked Akame with a monoton voice.

Naruto thinked for a moment." The Elemental Nation isn't a very friendly place. For hundreds of years this place hold many wars and battles. Right now it's looking peaceful, but remember there are dangers at any corner" said Naruto emotionless, yet his right hand was balled in a fist.

"We have reached Nami. From the information that our mans collected we should be careful here." said Run.

"Why that?" asked Kurome.

"From what I read a mogul named Gato control this land. It seems that his the richest person around." responded Run.

"If he's anything like the Celestyal Dragons than we are going to deal with a huge headache" said Naruto in a jocking.

"I'm with Naruto-sama on this one. Those humans are horrible. Hope that I'm not being mean" said Bols.

"Not really Bols. You are quiet accurat on this one!" exclamed Wave laughting.

"All tglhe joke aside, if you see something fishy in that place report it fast. We can't aford a asshole running a country by force" ordered Naruto, hero sens kicking in.

"Yes sir!" they responded at once.

 **[Wave country. In the same time.Tazuna's house]**

Kakashi was not having a good day ( **a common problem isn't it :D** ). He had a severe case of chakra exhaustion.

His team was consisted by the Namikaze simbing and Sasuke Uchiha. They fought against Zabuza, the Demon of the mist.

They manage to win but Zabuza escaped with help from a fake hunter-nin. After his team reached Tazuna's hause, he sened an message home. Some backup will come in a few days.

Right now he was planing their next move.

 **[In the living room]**

Natsumi was not really happy for some reasons.( **she wear a tank top with an orange jacket and black sorts. She look like a fem naruto with long hair** )

The same can be said about Menma.( **he look like Menma from Road to ninja movie** )

Their family was going through a hard time since they remembered about the first born.

 **[Flashback. 2 years ago ] (number one family right here)**

The beloved jinchuurikis returned home from the academy with big smiles on their face.

"Hei mom!" they said in sink.

"Hey there! How was the school?" asked Kushina amused by their antics.

"It was great!!" said Menma very happy.

" Yeah we are awesome. Everybody love us at the school." said Natsumi equaly happy.

"Come on Natsu-nee! we need to train at kunai throwing!" said the 13 old boy.

Kushina could't help but smile at her two children. But suddenly she feld a pang of regret in hear chest. Like she was forgetting something really important.

She looked in the photo albums. A large number of photos with her family. In all of them, they were happy.

In one of them she saw something that nearly broke her heart. In one of them was a l5 years old boy that looked like a carbon copy of Minato.

He had a sad face. It was hard to observ him beacuse he standed in background. Like he apperead by accident. While they were standing in the middle smiling for the picture.

Then she remembered. Naruto! She forgot about Naruto! In that moment she ran to his room. What she saw disturbed her at an impossible level.

His room looked like a horror movie scene. Bloody bandages were scatered everywhere.

On the walls she couldn't see any picture, or anything at all.

Everything, even the bed, was covered with a thick layer dust. No one is living here. That leave the question:"Where is Naruto?"

Kushina couldn't take it anymore. She burst in tears of pain and regret. What did she done to her baby boy?

 **[Flashback end]**

From that day all the happiness was gone. How could they be happy after this. They literaly forgot about a family member.

When Minato remembered about Naruto, he send every ANBU after him. They couldn't find anything. But when the Daimyo learned about this, let's say it wasn't nice.

Konoha lost a lot of trust from the customers

and a larger number of missions.

The Namikaze family wanted him back home so they could redem themselfs. But man propose, God dispose.

They are still looking for him. Even if it means to endanger everything they have left. Naruto will return to Konoha.

 **[Back with the gang]**

Naruto and the rest arrived in Wave.

"WAVE IS IN THE WAVE COUNTRY!!" you know who said this.

"You couldn't help your self? Did you?" asked Run amused by his friend.

"No" answered Wave bluntly.

"Alright everyone. We got a call from the rest of the crew and they said that the Marin's ship will be here in a short time. So let's take a breack and look around" said Naruto

"Very well. I'd say to go in pairs. I go with Naruto" comanded Esdeath, draging the said boy with her in a random direction.

"Tring to get alone with your boyfriend for something kinky?" questioned Leone.

"Yes"

God damn it. She never managed to tease Esdeath about the whole relationship thing.

 **[Whit the rest of the gang. After they split up**

"Should we follow them?" asked Wave

"No! Of course not. Why would you do this?" said Bols.

"Come on! Let's see what is around!" replyed Seryu.

"I don't think that is much to see" said Run looking at the state of the homes. To be fair the entire place looked like hell. And the the people weren't better.

"So the reports about this place are true" said Akame.

"Hmmm I give Naruto-sama 30-" a man fainted on the street "20 minutes before he will decide to play hero" said Kurome.

"Understandabel"

"Yeahhhh"

"Sound like a plan"

After all he IS the "Marine's hero".

 **[20 minutes later]**

"This people need help. We need to do something!" decieded Naruto.

"That took longer than I espected" replyed Esdeath.

"Look what we got boys! Now here we have a beauty" said a soon to be dead thug while looking at Esdeath. "How about you come with use for some fun" he licked his lips.

The two lovers realized that thugs surrounded them. The fools.

"Get the fuck out of here ki-" he didn't finish his sentence. Everyone got scared about what happened next. The guy falled on the ground. An etheral spear went through his heart, killing the dumbass instantly.

"You know I usually forgive such a level of stupidity. But usually the rest of the assholes keep their hands away from my girlfriend." declared Naruto while raising his left hand.

In a flash at least 20 spears appeared in mid air."Now, which one of you is kind enought to tell me about Gato".

Nobody said anything."Come on I don't bite" jocked the young vice admiral.

Y-y-you can find him in a manison outside the village!" responded one of them.

"Now it wasn't that hard? Was it?" said Naruto with a friendly smile. In the next second every thug was impaled in various vitals area.

Without any warning Esdeath grabed his checks and kissed him. The two broke their kiss after 15 seconds.

"Any reason?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"Just me loving your possessiv side" answered Esdeath lovingly.

" _This woman"_ thinked Naruto still smiling.

 **[1 hour later]**

The gang reunited in center of the city.

"Yo boss! What are you doing?" asked Wave with a grin on his face. The others looked amused as well.

"We don't have time to fool around. We need to go after Gato. He's as bad as an Celestyal Dragon. With him here, the entire country is going to die" declared the leader of the group.

"Of course" said Run

"Yes! We won't let unpunished such an vile act" continued Seryu.

"Mmhh! After all we are part of the Marine's hero crew!" said Sheele.

"Yes" aproved the rest in sink.

Naruto was confused. Did he miss something. Whatever.

Esdeath chuckled a little at her boyfriend's reaction.

 **15 minutes later. Inside Gato's manison** **]**

"I can't belive you lost in face of 3 kids and their teacher. Deamon of the mist my ass. Zabuza I'm paing you and that boy a lot, I expect to do your job properly" said Gato with a vein ready to explode on his forehead.

The little pest keep talking, like he had any real power. Zabuza was seriously thinking about cuting the midget in two. But he realy need the money for the rebels, back in Kiri.

Before he could speack a loud sound camed from outside the room. Suddenly the door burst open, with a thug flying all the way to the other side of the chamber.

Zabuza and Haku took battle stances.

From the, now detroyed, double door 10 figures rose. The first one was an 15 looking boy that start speaking."So you must be Gato. This is usually the moment where you start your evil character speech, to I need to hurry so let's finish this quickly".

Gato was both surprised and furious. How dare this ... this... BRAT talk to him like that?! "How dare yo-" he couldn't end his sentence. A spear of chakra impaled him in the chest. With this Gato was gone.

Zabuza look shocked. There goes his money. He turned to face the ones that killed his employer. The two of them wouldn't stand a chance against the 10 of them.

"Ohh sorry I ignored you completly. Who might you be?" questioned Naruto

"Someone that you let without a job" answered the assassin anoyed.

"Be any mean, do you want fight with us because of this?" said Esdeath drawing her rapier.

"Not really".

"Than it seems that we have finished here. Have a good day" said Naruto leaving the room.

Both Zabuza and Haku sighed in relief. They are going to live another day.

Well, till they return to the base. The Mei WILL kill them because they didn't bring any money.

Life SUCK!!!

 **ANNNDDD DONE!!!! What do you think?** **I want to thank you all for the suport(again). From now, I will try to make the chapters longer.** **The reason for the short chapters was my doubs about the story. I didn't want to spend to much time on a fail.** **ATENTION!!!!!!!!** **I have 2 importants questions.** **1) Do you want Naruto to become admiral during (the one month break) or after the chunin exam? Because I have an idea about how will that happen, but I don't know when to use it.** **2) Do you think that I went to fast throught the action? Because I didn't want to bore you all with the details about Naruto's training.** **Please tell me your honest opinions so I can improve my storie s ( yes I plan to make more in the near future).** **See you all later!!**


	6. The problems are coming

**HHHHEEEEIII EVERYBODY!** **I'm back with a new chapter and God I can't say how happy I'm about all this.I love you all, you beautiful people.** **Now about this chapter. Naruto will not meet with his family till the next one. In this one we will see him as a leader and, more important, a representative if Marine.**

 **Let's start!**

 **[Back with Kakashi and his team]**

Loud chears could be heared from outside. Kakashi managed to walk to the window to see what's happening.

All the villagers were dancing out of happiness. At a close look he saw that everyone was carring various precious things.

Interested, he told his team: " Let's go! We need to find out what happened!"

The genins conformed.

In the middle of the roads, was a huge mountain of moneys and treasures. They were just there ready without anyone the guard them.

"Who put this thinghs here?" asked Narumi one of the citizens.

"10 unknow people just killed Gato and return the money that he stoled from us over the years" said he with a smile full of hope on his lips.

"They killed Gato? They have to be powerful to take down his army in one day." said Sasuke awed by the news.

The rest of the team agreed, but they want to know who may be so strong.

 **[On the Marine's ship. At the same time]**

The entier gang sneezed at the same time.

"Someone must be talking about us" said Wave rubbing his nose.

"They question our great adventures in the name of justice!" declared Seryu while she was holding Koro in her arms.

"It will be great to have fans already!" said Sheele excited.

"I think that we have a couple back home" declared Leone with a smile.

"It don't really matter, but I'm happy that we helped those peoples back there" said Bors with a ... smile?( **can't tell when he's having that mask :D** )

"Vice admiral Naruto! we are happy to see that you are safe!" said one of the soliders, while looking with respect at him.

"There isn't anything to worry about" responded Naruto." We didn't faced any danger"

"So your trip was boring as well sir?" asked another one.

Wave interfered and said "We just did usual kind of staf"

The soliders looked puzzeled."It was a mafia gang or some terrorists this time?"

"It was a rich asshole" stated Kurome bluntly.

A solider gaved some money to another who was smirking. They maked a bet about who will Naruto's next target.

"Sir! We received an message from the World Government. They want us to head to the capital of the Fire Country. We need to accompany the daimyo at the meeting" said one a solider that came in hurry.

"Even if I enjoy this conversation, we need to reuen to our posts. After all we don't want to keep him waiting" said Esdeath smiling at her boyfriend.

"I agree. Come on people we need to be in the Fire country capital by the end of the day" exclamed the young leader.

"Yes sir!"

 **[Night time]**

The ship finally reached the capital.The entire crew start looking around at grand city.

 **[At rhe daimyo's palace]**

The gang was welcomed by the daimyo itself. The older man saw a resemblance between the young leader and the Hokage, but he didn't said anything, for now.

"I'm happy to meet you all and honored that the Marine accepted my invitation" said he with a smile.

"Marine's purpose is to bring peace to this world. It's only natural that we came for such an occasion" responded the vice admiral.

"Your mans will be led to their rooms. The two of us will talk about the circumstaces of this meeting" declared the daimyo.

I understand, but Esdeath will come with us" he pointed the said woman " after all she is my right hand."

"Very well."

 **[In the throne room]**

"You may already know this, but this meeting hold the future of this world.By looking at you, I can tell that you are a capable person. So I don't think that you will have any trouble" said the daimyo with confidence.

"With all the respect. We know the importance of this mission" said Esdeath, while she was standing next to her boyfriend.

"Every daimyo from the Elemental Nation will be there along the five kages. If I remember correct" said the vice admiral.

"So the rumors are true. You are as capable as you soliders say"

"Rumors?"

"Yes. All of them said how powerful and honorable you are"

"Hmmm" thought Naruto for bit "The rumors can be sometimes false"

"Or can tell the truth about the ones to modest to admit their achievements"

"Or that. But really don't think that I did that much" said Naruto

Esdeath smiled. He was to noble for his own good.

"You say that, but this only prove the rumors" responded the daimyo."One last question. Are somehow the hokage's lost son by any chance?"

Esdeath smile fade away. She knew everything, along with her friends. And thaey weren't happy about it.

"That person died years ago. Now I'm just Naruto, a vice admiral of the Marine" said him without a care. Naruto accept who he was in the past. He didn't really care about that question.

"And the Marine's hero, if what the soliders said was true. Also I will hold a party tonight, you and your mans are invited of cours"

"We will be there. Now I will go, if there isn't anything else to say"

"I will wait for you all"

 **[Konoha. Hokage's office]**

Minato was reading Kakashi's report. And he was having a headache. There is to much to keep up with.

First the meeting. Than chunin exam. Now there 10 unknow warriors that are strong enough to kill Gato and his army in one night.

He need a break from all of this.

It is no help the fact that Jiraiya told him that Orochimaru is making some kind of move against Konoha.

Somehow he know that he deserve all of this. Naruto's dissapperance was still fresh in his mind.

Kushina took that information really bad. She was in a state of depresion since then.

"Son. I hope you will return soon" said Minato to himself.

 **[Back to the capital]**

"Wow! This party is fancy as hell" complain Wave since he was wearing his normal outfit, like the rest of the crew. They also feel kind uncomfortable.

"Welcome to a rich mans party. Try to act normal. Or at least decent" joked Naruto, while laughting. It was fun to mess with people.

Wait! Did he gain sadistic traints from Esdeath. Ehh! He don't really care.

"I'm happy that you come. You and the other representativ" said the daimyo.

"Other?"

"Ohhh! So you didn't know about my arrival?"

Naruto turned around." _Of all people! They sens him!?"_

 **[Grand Line. A major Marine's base]**

Akainu, Kuzan and Kizaru were standin at a table.

"Remind me again. Why did we send them?" asked Akainu, he look really angry ( **but when** **dosen't he** ).

"You know very well Naruto's diplomatic ability are far greater than ours" said Kuzan.

"A powerful warrior, a leader and a politician, all in one. He really is scary. If anything he should be the 4th admiral"( **you know who said that** )

Akainu was not happy about this. He hated to admid buy Kizaru was right. That boy may be powerful enough to beat him.

"Still he need more experience before he will desrve this rang" said the magma man.

"I don't know about that. I think we should consider this. After all we can't say he's not suitable" continued Kizaru.

"This is not our decision" said Kuzan, trying to be the voice of reason.

"You can say anything, but the second one is insane. Why did the World Guvernment send anyway?" asked Akainu.

 **[Back at the party]**

"Donquixote Doflamingo. The world number one when it comes to insanety" said Naruto offering him a handshake.

"So the Marine's superstar didn't forgot about me. What an honor" responded the crazy man, accepting his offer.

Ohh wait, they were trying to crush the other's hand. Yeah they definly know each other.

It's hard to tell if they are friends or foes.

"It's good to see that you haven't die yet" said Esdeath with a sarcastic smile.

"Ehhh. It's seems that your girlfriend didn't lost her sharp tongue" said Doflamingo with a crazed smile.

"As much as id like to hear your voice, I need to relax a bit. Or else I will end up being crazier then you" declared Naruto.

Doflamingo could only laught in his insane manner. He love talking with this two. They are both fun and challanging.

To meet them again was his main reason for accepting this mission. Everytime they are around everything becomes intersting.

He couldn't wait to see what is going to happen from now on.

 **[Back with the admirals]**

A soliders entered the room. "The World Government send a message. They want admiral Kizaru to participate at the meeting in Konoha" he said quickly.

"Ehhh!? So sudden? What a pain, that thing is in two weeks!" complained the said admiral.

"I don't see the problem. With your power you should be there in no time" said Kuzan.

"I know, but to give me last second orders and espect me to follow them like a dog. Do they think that I'm Akainu or anything?"( **I literally couldn't help my self! He deserved it!** )

"Oyy!Wh-" he couldn't finish his sentence since Kuzan was already gone. Kuzan barely hold his laught.( **ggggeeettt REKT** )

 **[The next morning. Fire Country's capital]**

Naruto and the gang, along with Doflamingo ( **he didn't bring any of his mans**. **soory but it would be overkill** ) were ready to go. The daimyo arrived short after they riched the gates of the city.

They should be in Konoha in 3 days maximum.

Naruto was not having a good feeling. The whole 'back to Konoha' thing was mesding with him.

An arm caught his. He turned his head just to see Esdeath smiling at him.

He feeled better. Yeah! He can do this. After all, he need to acomplish his part of the promise.

 **[In Konoha. Training ground 7]**

Narumi and Menma have returned from Wave yesterday. Right now they were trainig for the chunin exam.

 **[Hokage's office]**

Minato was speaking with Jiraiya.

"Sensei I need both you and Tsunade to be here for the meeting"

"I understand, but we should be carefuls about Orochimaru. We need be here for the village"

"Funny thing. We can allways be here for the village, but we couldn't be there for him"

"Minato. I know what happened, but rember the profeci. We had to do that"

"This isn't making me feel better"

 **[Namikaze manison]**

Kushina was looking at the same picture that broke her heart. She want to go back in time. She want to make everything right this time!

She want her son back But is this just a dream?

 **[Oto]**

Orochimaru was standing on his throne. He's plan will finally bring Konoha to it's destruction.

 **[Outside Konoha]**

A feminin figure was standing in a tree.

Her red eyes were gleamed in the dark.

[ **In a unknow dimension.In the same time** ]

Juubi was watching everything while her tails swing lazy behind her.

...THIS IS BECOMING INTERSTING REALLY FAST.

 **AAAANNNNNNNNDDDDD DONE! Tell me what do you think.**

 **Hope you are ready, because next time you will see the reunion of the Namikaze family. Also don't expect to much action from Doflamingo. He will be a spectator most of the time.**

 **See you all later!**


	7. What is going on?

**HHEEEELLLLLLOOO EVERYONE. Here I am with a new chapter.** **Like alway, I want to thank you for your suport.** **Right now we will finaly see the reunion of the Namikaze family.**

 **But first I need to tell you someyhing very important. You see, everything that happen till this moment was just a prolog for what I will write from now on.**

 **You see, the action went so fast because there wasn't any real danger. Everything was just a way for me to avoid major flashbacks. This way you know already "Who", "What" and "Why".**

 **The real danger will come just from this chapter on. This is why Naruto is still a vice admiral and why Akainu wasn't sure about his promotion. He still have to do something important to deserve that rank.**

 **That's why I made chapters the way they are.**

 **Also. When I say "tell me what do you want", I MEAN IT. Every question of that type HAS it's purpose. I need to think really well what I'm gonna do from now on and need to knowthat kind of stuff.**

 **I plan to make this fanfic really long. Somewhere around 60 ch at least. So don't be scared that I will go to fast through the important action from now on.**

 **Let's start this guys**

 **[3 days later]**

Naruto's heart was beating fast. He wasn't scared, but deap down he didn't want to ho back to Konoha.

The sense of duty made him to accept this mission. And he need to keep his promis.

His friends could see that he's having an emotional conflict. All they could do was to stay beside him.

"It seems that our trip had come to an end" said Doflamingo with his usual grin.

The giant gayes of Konoha were not far.

" _Well here goes nothing. Now or never!"_ he cheered himself up. He suddenly got a more confident posture.

"It will be alright Naru-kun. We will make this togheter" said Esdeath lovingly, while she was holding his right hand.

"It's good to have you here daimyo-sama" declared one of the guards.

"Thank you for the warm welcome. If you are be kind, could you where I and the rest of our group will stay?" asked him with a kind voice.

"Of course. You and and the representatives will stay at the Golde Leaf hottel. The soliders have rooms prepared elsewhere" responded the guard.

He didn't recognize Naruto. But again, why would he. Naruto was probably considered dead. He was a faded memory in the eyes of the villagers.

The group contiued on their way.

Until they reached the Golden Leaf nearly every girl around Naruto's age looked at the young vice admiral with blush on their faces.

That pissed Esdeath very much. Very very much. She nearly killed some of the most daring ones.

 **[Inside Naruto's room]**

He was having a hard time. Those damn girls dared to look at him like that after eveything that happen. Did they really forgot about him. Just like this.

 **Knock knock**

"Who's there?" he asked after hearing the door.

"Ilove" said a really familiar voice from outside. It was Esdeath.

"Phh ok. Ilove who?"

"Me of course"

He opened the door with a big smile. Esdeath was the only one who could calm him in moments like this. "Glad to see that you are in the mood for jok-" he was stoped by a kiss on the lips.

They continued the kiss as she enter and close the door. She pushed him on the bed and climb on him, still kissing each other.

After 5 minutes of make out ( **god damnit that girl got the intiative** ) they broke apart.

"It was really annoying to see other girls geting interest in you" said Esdeath lovingly.

"You will always be the most beautiful girl on the entier world. And my love will belong only to you" he trace her face with his left hand. He could feel her tears of happyness.

She was really crying. He's words mean that much for Esdeath.

They hear a voice saying"Aaaaaaahhh I think we are intrerupting something" .

The lovers turned to face the door, just to see their friends.

"The Fuck guys. Why did you opened the door like that?" questioned Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, we are sorry , but you and Esdeath need to go with the daimyo. All the guest are here, and they are going to a party held by the Hokage. It's something about the meeting" said Akame. "Also, this time you have to wear some fancy clothes. Esdeath's dress in her room. Here's your suit Naruto-sama" finished Kurome.

"Sighhhhh. Ok, we can't do anything about it" said Naruto frustrated.

"I will be ready in no time" declared his girlfriend.

 **[Later at the entrance of the hotel]**

Naruto and the daimyo were waiting for Esdeath. He was ferling uncomfortable right now. Beside the fact that wearing suit isn't his style, every girl around was looking at him again.

After a few more seconds she came, and daaamm. She was looking so good in her light blue dress, that reached her ankel with a cut that reaveled her left leg.

Naruto was speechless. She was a goddess of beauty. He's blush was saying everything.

"So you like how I look" she asked with a smile.

"Y-yes. You look gorgeus"

The daimyo was so amused. Ahhh young love.

 **[At the party]**

The party was held at a fancy restaurant. Every daimyo on continent was here, so were the kages. Let's not forget about the clan heads.( **the kages are wearing their normals outfits. imagine whaever you want for the rest** )

Minato's family was there as well. And there was also a large number of guards.

Kushina was having a bad feeling abou this whole thing. But she was hokage's wife, she need to be here for her husband.

Minato was talking with Itachi, the new clan head of the Uchiha clan. After Fugaku decided to cause a civil war Itachi was chose in his place by the rest of the clan.

"Thank you for your support Itachi"

"There's nothing to thank me for. I did what was the best. A war between us will had cause to much colateral damage, something that we don't want. And let's not talk about innocents" responded Itachi.

The party seems to be peaceful. Even if Konoha, Iwa and Kumo weren't in the best terms, and Kiri and Suna had their own problems. The kages didn't want to make a bad impression in front of the World Guvernment's representativ.

"The daimyo of the Fire country and the vice admiral of the Marine have arrived!" announced one of the guards.

All the single mans were stunned by Esdeath's beauty. Even the Raikage drope his glass with his mounth agape.

But what got the attention of the Namikaze family wasn't she. No. It was Naruto who did it.

"Naruto?" asked Kushina with hope in her eyes.

Natsumi was on the same page, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Her brother was back. But will they become acfamily again, just like this.

Menma couldn't belive. He camed back. His finaly home.

Minato was heading in his way. He tried to form any word.

"Son is that you?" he asked withoud thinking.

Everyone was taken aback. He was the Hokage's lost son.

The entire continent knew what happened.

The fire daimyo let that information spread at a very fast rate.

"Sorry, but I'm not a Namikaze. I am vice admiral Naruto" responded he with a cold tone.

"Naruto please come wit-" tried to plead Natsumi, but was intrerupted by Esdeath.

"I'm sorry to say, but we came to talk the meeting that will happen after the start of the chunin exam" said the cold beauty.

"Exactly. So if want to have a privat talk, I'd say to do it tomorrow"

"Very well" Minato felt defeated.

The party continue, even after what happen. The entire time, Esdeath stayed beside Naruto.

At one point, a soft music began. Then Esdeath said "Let's enjoy ourselfs for a bit" while holding his hand.

The two headed to the dance floor. They reached ceneter of the crowd, where they start dancing.

For them, there wasn't anyone else. They were busy losing themselfs in the other's embrance to care about the rest of the world.

For everyone else, it was strange. Those two were so cold with the Namikaze family. But they could see the sparks between them.

Narumi was looking at the two with a hurt glance. She and her family were the reason for his pain. And she hate that.

For two years she didn't want anything else but to be a good sister for him. But now that he is here she can't even approach him.

She need to do something about this. And the chunin exam was her perfect start. She will prove her power and Naruto will have to give her a chance.

After all, who wouldn't want a sister that is strong enough to ace the chunin exam?! This is a flawless plan.

 **[Later that night]**

They were still at the party whe suddenly Minato said to everyone "We are happy that all of you accept our invitation. In less then two weeks the chunin exam will start. Also, that will be the time of a historical worldwide event. For the first time the Elmental Nation and World Guvernment have the chance to bring the world one step closer to the peace we all want"

"Konoha hope that you all will agree with this treaty of peace" finished the fastest man alive.

Naruto and Esdeath were not touched by the speech.

"Man he really tryed that much for such a weak speech" said a voice next to them. They turn around to see a boy.

"I hope you have a good night. My name is Yagura, the Mizukage" said the now named Yagura, extending his hand.

"Vice admiral Naruto" the two shared a handshake. He didn't like this guy but he have to hide this. After all he read the reports about the guests. This guy was the reason for Kiri's civil war.

He will most likely use the peace offering to get himself clear for the crimes against his own country.

"Well look how is working behind our backs" said the Raikage, A.

"We should be carefuls around you" continued the Tsuchikage, Onoki. The Kazekage, Rasa, 'hmmm'-ed in agreement.

"I promis that we didn't work behind your backs" assured Naruto.

"Well. If we are here already we should talk about possible alliances" said Rasa.

"I'm sorry but this isn't up to me" said Naruto trying to get himself out of this possition.

Then Esdeath said "We should return to the hottel. There are reports that need made about this event" perfect escape. " So we will take our leave"

As they walk away, A took a glance at her back. Damn that lucky brat.( **he's will not be a bad guy** )

 **[Outside]**

"Thank you for the excuse Esdeath"

"You don't need to. I was geting bored as well"

For a moment both of them feeled a presence. They turn around to see a woman. She had a black cloak with red clouds on it.

Her hair was brown and red eyes.

"Can we help you?" asked Esdeath.

She didn't said anything.

She raised her right hand. In a flash Naruto found himself outside Konoha, in the wood.

And he was not alone. Not far away from him was another person.

Portgas D. Ace

 **ANNNNNDD DONE!!!**

 **If you want to know what will happen next. Than plz wait for the next chapter.**


	8. Foreseeing troubles

**HEEEEEYYY EVERYBODY! It's me again.** **As always I will bore you all with story.** **Thank you for the suport.**

 **Let's start!**

 **[With Esdeath]**

What just happened?

Two people dissapered without any reason.

The hell is this. Her boyfriend is god know where and she doesn't hav- **BOOOOM** \- ok she does have an idea.

The explosion was heard from the forest. The one outside Konoha, so Naruto must be fighting someone.

"What happened?" questioned the Minato who teleport at her location, after hearing the explosion. The others were on the way.

"I think Naruto is finally enjoing this trip" said the ice queen.

 **[Back with Naruto and Ace]**

Ace was fighting a vice admiral, that is clearly admiral in term of power. How did he end up like this?

He was in search for Black Beard in Grand Line 15 seconds ago. Then he was ,without an aparent reason, teleported in a unknow forest where this guy attack him.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON ?!?!?!

Naruto was throwing spears of chakra at Ace. But everything went through him, destroying all around him.

Tha same could be said about Ace. He lost count of how many fire balls were throwed around.

"Now the Marine is using more direct methods?" questioned Ace, his body transformed in fire completly at this point. He couldn't risk against this guy.

"That is my question. Since when were pirats so eager to fight us" continued Naruto, his whole body was a blue mist of chakra, except his head, chest and arms.

The explosions didn't stoped.

" **Holy destroyer!** " " **Fire fist** "

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

A good kilometer of forest was shaved from the face of Earth.

Ace's tried to punch him with a fire couted fist. But, like everything else, it went through him.

At this rate the fight will go on for ever. Naruto punched Ace in the face with a haki covered fist.

It didn't look great for Ace.

" **Blaizing** **do** **ll** "

The fire surounded Naruto's form.

When the fire was gone, Naruto had several burn marks and his clothes were burned.

The two warriors jump up in the sky. Went they reached the maximum point their bodys become normals again.

While falling they start throwing punches and kicks at each other. After 5 seconds Naruto start flying, using his chakra wings.

" **Final judgment!** "

 **[With Akame and the gang]**

They all heared the explosions and agreed that it has to be Naruto. But he isn't the kind of man that goes insane at random moments, so there is a reason for this.

"Big sis what do you think about this?"

"We need to hurry there. Naruto-sama may be in danger" truth to be said he isn't invicible or some kind of imortal. Even with his logia fruit there are still a lot of chances to die.

"Why are we still waiting then?" said Leone.

They start running in the forest's direction.

 **[With Esdeath, kages, Namikaze family and the clan heads]**

They are at Konoha's gates ready to head to the explosions. Minato even summoned some ANBU.

"I still don't get it. Why do you of all peoples care what will happens with my Naru-kun?" said Esdeath to the Namikaze family. "Just get out of my way already" ( **did you thinked for a second that she's A O K with what happened?** )

"OK! That's it! You damn girl better find a rock to hide under. Because I'm gonna kill you" said Kushina angry.

"Want to go tomato? I gonna make ketchup out of you" ( **OOOOOOOOOHHH! *put a pair of sun glasses on Esdeath*** ) she said bluntly.

This was going down.

 **[Back with Naruto and Ace]**

The ground start glowing blue, as thousands of spears rosed from it. Every and each of them was at least 100m tall.

Ace managed to transform into fire fast enough to avoid being stabed. But he wasn't fast enough because there was a large number of cuts all over his body.

After the spears disappeared Ace switched back to his normal body. But he was meet with fast speed punch in the guts.

He responded with a power kick in the face. After that he jumped back to make space between them. The damage was geting serious for both of them.

"You really are something, aren't ya?" said Ace with a smile.

"You aren't half bad either" responded he. Even if they are eneies, he couldn't help but feel good fighting someone as strong as Ace.

" **Fire pillar!** " he yelled creating a powerful pillar from flames.

Naruto needed to retreat, so jumped back as well. The fire was so hot that even the rocks under him start melting really fast.

There vegetation was gonne ( **I hear all the hippies yelling at me, right now** ), the trees are burned to ashes at this point.

" **Crossfire!"** a cross apeared over his chest. In a second he was hit by a concetrated wave of flames.

Ace was breathing hard. He was nearly out of power. And the worst thing was that his wasn't done yet.

Naruto's upper body was reaveled to the world. His years of trainig were worth the effort.

But his burn marks weren't a joke. The bigest one being on his chest.

"Damn! You don't give up easy, that's for sure"

"So this is why you are the second in the command of White Beard's pirates. Portgas D. Ace"

"Thank you"

"Don't tell anyone about this, but if it was after me I'l let go. But I have job to do. So if you surrender right now, I will pull some strings for you. This way your punishment will be way more lighter. After all I need to catch pirats"

"Sorry, but I still got some power left"

"Very well then. LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!!!" yelled Naruto as he prepared his last attack

" **Divine punishment**!" a spear appeared in his hand. Power was radiating from it, as he prepared to throw it. Just by looking at it you could tell that is much stronger than the normal ones.

" **Emperor's flame!** " shouted Ace, a giagantic sphere of fire formed behind him.

The two launch theor attacks at once.

 **BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A hig cloud of smook covered the entire field.

Everyone finally reached the battle ground.

"What happen to Naruto/Naru-kun?" said Kushina and Esdeath in the same time. After that they both glared at each other.

The smoke finaly fade. Naruto was the only one standing. His body was full of burn marks, but he doesn't have any trouble or critycal wound.

"Hey everyone. Sorry for all of this mess. There is nothing to worry about" said he, like he didn't notice the damage.

"What was this mess about anyway?" asked Minato with concern.

"This is something we should talk about tommorow" he responded. "For now, Wave, Bors please take this one to a cell and uses sea stone handcuffs"

Naruto was going to hace a good time. And who was that woman anyway?

 **[At a safe distance]** The same woman was smiling.

Everything is going as planed. Pain-sama will be happy.

 **[The next morning]** Naruto was heading to the Hokage's office. He didn't want it, but he has to.

What happened last night was serious. Damn all of it to hell. Now he will face one of the people that cause him pain over the years.

He entered the room. Inside was Minato and his family, along with Jirayia and Tsunade.

Perfect!

Now it is going to be a bigger pain then he expected. Just perfect.

"Naruto, please take a sit" said Minato

"I don't want to take more of your time then is needed. I'd say to start our work here, if you don't mind"

"Very well" the sorrow was clear in his voice. And the others hanged their heads in shame.

"Last night, when me and Esdeath were walking to the hottel, we meet with this woman. She was somehow involved, thay's for sure" said Naruto very serious.

"And the one that your men( **thank you dear reader** ) carried last night?"

"Portags D. Ace aka Fire fist Ace. His one of the strongest White Beard pirat. They are lead by Edward Newgate aka The Strongest Man Alive. I captured him because he may be involve. But he seemed to be bewildered as well"

"Any datails about the woman?" said Jirayia. " Like: was she hot?, is she single?" asked he with a pervert look in the eyes.

...WTF!

"YOU DAMN PERVERT!!!!!!!!" yelled Tsunade. She punched him in the head.

"Don't know about her personal life, but you can give it a try" said Naruto. "And if I rember correct, she was wearing a dark cloak with red clouds"

"So the Akatsuki was involved" said Minat.

"Akatsuki?"

"They are a criminal organization. Every member is a S-rank missing-nin. Well as far as know. Your description doesn't matche with any reported criminal" declared the Hokage.

"A criminal organization? And they manage to enter Konoha? Do you have any guard that is doing his jobs correctly?"

Minato couldn't comment. This will not leace a good impression.

"Anything else?".

"Yes. Naruto, what can we do anything for you to come back?" said the Hokage. Kushina was hoping for a 'yes'.

"No"

"Son, I beg yo-" "I am Naruto a vice admiral of the Marine. I am not your son or a Namikaze. If this is all than I will take my leave!"

He slamed the door at the leaving.

The Namikaze family was left stuned. They thought that he will forgive them. That there is still hope for a happy ending.

But his anger was clear in his voice.

 **[Outside Hokage's tower]**

Naruto was fuming. How can they even dare to say something like this after what they all did to him?

"Oh my! Did I come at wrong moment?" asked a creepy voice behind him. It was Doflamingo.

"What do you want now?"

"I was just enjoing the spectacle. Your fight with Ace was great show" he becamed stranger with every passing moment.

"Did you just stayed there? Just watching us the whole time?"

"I wish. It took me a while to reach that place after I heard the explosions" so he wasn't part of the whole thing. Good to know.

" But I need to say. To think that you will 'pull some strings' for a pirat was such a surprise"

"Are going to say something about it"

"And stop the fun. I am here just to see what will happen with you around here. It seems that everytime you are involved soething happen. And look. Portgas is here for no reason. A unknow person attack you and your girlfriend" said Doflamingo with his trademark grin. "I get to see the greatest show ever for free. I will not miss something like this".

"But I do think that you still want something. Otherwise you wouldn't be here"

"I just want you to answer one of my questions"

"What is it?"

"Can you see it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The war"

 **[Ame]**

Pain was standing on top of a building. Thinking.

 _"Everything is going well. But we need to hurry. Even if Kaede managed to start the plan, the others still have finish"_

He entered in the building." _Well isn't like they can stop us_ "

 **[With Kizaru]**

He was still in the Grand Line. At this rate he will be in Konoha in the day of the meeting.

 **[With White Beard]**

The strongest man alive was not having a good presentiment. His years of experience developed a sixth sense. And right now it is yelling at him.

Something big was going to happen. And it will change everything.

He just know that the world will change, either in good or bad way.

 **[Back with Naruto** **]**

He was thinking deeply about his answer. His reply took Doflamingo by surprise. A good one.

"Wich one of them?"

"All of them!"

 **ANNNNNNNND DONE!** **Tell me your opinions.**

 **Also I want to say that I'M GOING TO RISK A LOT IN THE FUTURE. This is my first fanfic and I want to make it special. So I planed a lot about what is going to happen. B** **UT in the same time my lack of experience may destroy everything I'm going to do.**

 **So I ask you. Do you want this to be just another story or a awesome story?**

 **This and I decided to make Sasuke *sigh* neutral. Because this is what most of you want.**

 **SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!!!!!**


	9. It's going down

**HHHHHHHHEEEEEYYYYYY EVERYBODY!!** **I'm back with a new chapter.** **So last time a lot of things happen. I hope that the fight wasn't boring.**

 **Let's start!**

"All of them!" said Doflamingo with his trademark smile. "After all, what person as powerful as you wouldn't?"

"It isn't that obvious, yet. To battle are keeped in shadow a lot these days"

"Ohhh please! Don't expect me to belive that. We both know that this meeting will not solve anything at all. They already start preparing their weapons. The sides are made"

"Where are going with this conversation?" asked the youn vice admiral.

"My real question is: which part do you think will win it? You can't say that you didn't thought about this before"

"The world is divided right now. And each part has his own warriors. The Marine and World's Guvernment are one them. The pirats are strong to, they have The Four Emperors. And who can forget about the Celestial Dragons, even the Marine got sick of them, they will most likely form a new, personal army"

"The Elemental Nation is just another battleground. One that come new enemies. Or perhaps you think Dragon and his revolutional army are the bigest threat?" finished Doflamingo.

"The Marine will win" said Naruto realy blunt, while leaving the crazed man alone.

"Why that?" asked he confuse.

"Because I will not let anything else happen. Hope you will stay on our side. If not, than I will have to fight you in the future. And in that case I WILL kill you" with that he was gone.

Doflamingo didn't know what to do. To smile or to laught?

Decision, decision.

 **[With Esdeath]**

She and the rest of the gang are interogating Ace. From what he said, he was somewhere in the Grand Line and in the next second he found himself in Konoha without any explanation.

They wouldn't belive him under normals circumstances. But with everything that happened last night, he's story is the only logical explanation for this.

What a mess.

"I will ask this only once. Your captain has anything to do with this?"

"Pops don't care about this meeting. Why would he?" answered Ace.

He was telling the truth.Esdeath could feel it.

If White Beard isn't involved, than who was dimb enough to do this? After all, Naruto's achievements are know over the the entire world.

They should kmow that it will take more than Fire fist Ace to beat him. Unless... they didn't want Ace to win.

Ace was just a part of someone's else plan. But the question is :who may be that person?

This is becoming a pain really quickly.

 **[Later that day. With Minato]**

The hokage was having a lot of work. But right now the entire concile need to know what is happening. They need a solid plan.

He entered the room and saw that every member was waiting. From clan heads to civilians. Even that war hawk Danzo.

He sat on his chair and began.

"I know that this is not something usual. But today we were aparently attacked by the Akatsuki. We don't know what they had in mind with this or what will they obtain. But we need to calm down the population and make a plan"

Shikaku Nara was the first to speak. "Hokage-sama, with all the respect, but who was so idiot to try to attack or village at this moment?"

"The details are still in shadow. But from what I know the one who did this is a pirat named Portgas D. Ace. Altough, the Akatsuki may be the real reason"

Danzo, in that moment, said "Where is he now?". He may not see eye to eye with Minato or Hiruzen, but to attack Konoha is great crime in his opinion.

"He is in the care of the Marine, at this moment. He will be send to a prison named Impel Down, during the one month break of the chunin exam"

"If I may ask. Why is the Marine the one who is punishing him? After all he attacked Konoha, not something that belong to them" said one of the civilians.

"Because my so-the vice admiral was the one cought him"

"Than he should be here as well" said Danzo, interested be his hokage reaction at the previous quetion.

Ahhh this is going to be a long day.

 **[With Naruto and the gang]**

Naruto and the others were debating what will they do next.

"We got a message from Grand Line. Admiral Kizaru will be here in the day of the chunin exam. He's bringing Smoker with him as well" said Run with a serious voice.

"Ace was cooperativ at the interogation. He is confused about what happen. We won't get any usefull information from him" said Esdeath.

"So he isn't involved after all. Well we are in the point zero. And to make things worst, we are the ones who will take him to Impel Down" said Akame.

" No, I will go and you all need to stay. I will take Smoker with me. Our enemies are to strong to be let to do as they like. I want you to make sure that nothing will happen while we take him to the Grand Line" ordered Naruto.

"Are sure that you will handel it?" asked Esdeath.

"Yes"

The conversation was stoped by a knock from the door.

Sheele opened and was surprised by the sight of 5 ANBU.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. The councile want to talk with the vice admiral"

"I will go. Can't blame them this time. After all I did blew up a big part of the forest"

 **[Back with the council]**

Naruto entered the room. The civilians were surprised. They rember him.

One word come in their minds. 'FUCK'.

Not just that he is alive, but his in a high position in Marine now. They are so gonna be deads by the end of the exam.

"What is so important that you decided to bring me here?"

"Sorry about this, but the council want some information"

"We are still working on it. It seems that Ace was involved as the unfortunate distraction or he's as a part of some knd of plan. It's hard to tell with the little amount of informations we have"

"We can uderstand. But I will ask. Will this event change anything about the schedual that we have?" said Inoichi.

"Not at all. From this moment we will be more carefulls with the defence. This meeting can't be delayed, by any means. If this was all than I will take my leave" said Naruto.

"Wait there is something else that we need to inform you" said Minato.

" What?" asked Naruto.

"Is about the future of the village"

"Than why am I involved?" he reply coldly. Everyone flinched at his tone.

"Because is about you. You see, I...I...I..."

"Just say it already!"

"I arranged you a marriage when you were still unborn, as peace treaty!" said Minato realy quickly.

That was the moment that everyone knew one thing...HE FUCKED UP A BIG TIME.

The silence overtake the room. A few seconds Naruto just stood there without saying anything.

After that he took a deep breath.

And after that hell broke loose!

 **[With White Beard]**

The old man got a message from his men.

Ace is in deep troubles. And he will do somethig about.

Seriously. He's geting to old for this.

But again, he's family is everything for him, even if it's full of dumbasses sometime.

"Pops! We are ready"

Just wait Ace.

 **Hey everybody. Sorry for the short chapter but right now I'm dealing with some troubles. So yyyyeeeeaaaah I don't think that I will be able to post realy often for some time.**

 **BUT DON'T YOU WORRY! This story won't stop very soon.**

 **See you all next time.**


	10. AN

**SORRY! I can't continue this story now.** **I need more experience so I can bring this fanfic at it's full potential.** **Plz show the same suport to my others fanfics.** **But don't worry. I WILL finish this.**


	11. AN (12-05 02:32:09)

**There will be a rewrite of this story in the near future. This time, I'm going to take my time to think and not rush the action like I did in the last version. Please show the same support to the new version.**


End file.
